


Namaste

by TheoreticalMindGames



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), First Kiss, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gay Keith (Voltron), Getting Together, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith is midly angsty whats new, Keith wants to hate yoga but can't because Lance is too cute, Lance is a yoga instructor and wears colorful leggings, M/M, Yoga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22022089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoreticalMindGames/pseuds/TheoreticalMindGames
Summary: Keith loses a bet to Shiro and is forced to go to yoga class where a certain blue-eyed instructor makes him Feel Things.Yoga, Tuesday night drinks, and make out sessions, peppered with minor existential crisis.
Relationships: Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 255





	Namaste

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy my friends!

Keith doesn’t really get the whole yoga thing. Especially hot yoga. It sounds like hell. Just sweating your ass off while doing stretches? He doesn’t see the point. Sure, it has aspects of flexibility and strength which make sense, but the whole inner peace thing and being aware of your body? No thanks. Keith is plenty aware of his body and does not need to spend forty-five minutes thinking about it while holding ridiculous poses. 

But now his brother is into it. He takes a class every Saturday morning, and now every Friday night he texts Keith ‘hey, wanna join me for class tomorrow morning?’ 

Keith always says no. Shiro tries to say that it’s a great way to calm down and focus, but Keith doesn’t need a yoga mat to calm down and focus, he needs a punching bag. 

So no, Keith is not going to yoga class. 

________

So. 

Bets are a thing with his brother. 

Bets with consequences are a thing. 

And Keith was feeling pretty confident that Jimmy from Florida was gonna get kicked off last night’s episode of Master Chef. 

And now Keith has to go to yoga class on Saturday because, according to the judges, Jimmy’s marinade saved the fact that his chicken was dry as hell. 

So fuck jimmy and his stupid marinade. 

________

“Would you stop grumbling for like two seconds?” Shiro chuckles nudging Keith in the side as they walk into the gym, the sky misting and making Keith's hair frizz up. 

Keith smacks him with the rolled up mat underneath his arm. 

The gym is loud as hell with whirring machines and the clanking of weights. Keith has a love-hate relationship with their local gym. It’s a good place to get out of the house and has plenty of space and equipment- but damn it’s always so busy. And it seems like they need a better ventilation system because a hazy fog of sweat-filled air lingers around him as they walk towards the back. 

There are three larger rooms situated in the back of the main floor, all with windows to look in which does not make Keith feel any better about himself. Not only is he about to embarrass himself by attempting to do yoga but everyone else in the fucking gym was gonna see it too. 

Whatever. He just has to get this over with. 

He follows Shiro into the studio style room, and Keith is relieved to see that they aren’t the first or last people to start laying out their mats. 

Most everyone is in tight leggings and tank tops- a contrast to Keith’s baggy track pants and loose t-shirt. Even Shiro seemed to get the unofficial dress code memo with his tight calf-length sweatpants and form-fitting grey tank. 

Keith tries not to dwell on clothes too much and rolls out his borrowed mat beside Shiro’s, taking his shoes off as well because that’s what everyone else around him is doing. 

“Good morning friends!” 

A cheerful voice interrupts the gentle silence in the room as they door sprung open. A man wearing very colorful leggings and a yoga mat hanging off his shoulder by some straps walks into the room, his blue flats making a soft tapping sound as he strides to the front of the room.

And Keith knows that he said he wasn’t gonna think about clothes but- wow okay he’s just gonna say it, this guy has a great ass and really fucking longs legs and those leggings are doing wonders in terms of accentuating said ass. 

And as if watching him from afar was bad enough- good enough? Anyways. Now he is walking up to them and Keith quickly becomes very interested in getting the rolled up corner of his mat to lay flat. 

“Hey Shiro!” The man, which Keith now deciphered as the instructor of the class, greets his brother in the same cheerful tone. 

“Hi Lance,” Shiro smiles back, just as pleasant. 

Don’t introduce me don’t introduce me don't please god no- 

“Lance this is my brother Keith, it’s his first time.” 

Holy shit he made is even worse. That is literally the lamest introduction Keith has ever had. 

Keith slowly turns and stands up as chill as possible, now facing Lance- who to no one’s surprise is fucking cute as heck- and gives him a tight smile. “Hi.” 

Lance smiles, holding a hand out for Keith to shake. Keith discreetly wipes his palm on his pants before accepting the hand to shake. Damn his hands are so soft. 

“Nice to meet you!” Lance smiles, once again like it’s the only facial expression he’s capable of, placing a hand on his slim hip and popping it out. Keith notices tiny dimples on the corners of his lips “And don’t worry- I’ll make your first time nice and relaxing.” He gives a quick wink that Keith would have missed but he doesn’t because he is staring like a fucking psycho. Because that was definitely and innuendo, right? Keith may not get out a bunch but he knows a sex joke when he hears one. 

“You good?” 

Shiro is smirking at him, eyebrows raised in smug accusation. Keith begs his cheeks to cool the fuck off. 

“Fuck you.” He grumbles, bending back down to fix his mat and realizing that he is gonna have to watch Lance for the next forty-five minutes stretching and bending and twisting- oh lord have fucking mercy. 

________

So, 

Keith is struggling. 

Not only with this one pose because how the fuck is he supposed to get his arms through his legs like that. But also because Lance is very flexible and he has traded his boisterous welcome voice to something much more smooth and calming. And Keith isn’t gonna tell anyone but he could probably fall asleep to the sound of it. 

They transition to another pose, something Lance called “warrior one”, and when Keith is sure his knee is lined up with his toes like Lance said it should be, he looks up and accidentally locks eyes with the instructor. Lance smiles gently and gives him one of those quick winks that make Keith’s cheeks flare up again. 

“You’re staring~” Shiro sings softly, as they both transition to downward dog. 

Keith shoots him a glare and as Shiro snickers, he kicks a leg out and knocks his brother over. 

Shiro quickly recovers and ignores Keith for the rest of the class. Keith tries to look at the ground as much as possible for the rest of the class. 

Or at least waits until Lance is facing the other way. 

________

So Keith has some suspicions. As to why his brother was just so adamant on getting him to go to yoga. And he is pretty sure his suspicions are correct because-

“Hey Lance, thanks for the class!” Shiro waves the instructor over before Keith has the chance to leave the room, keeping a firm hand on Keith’s shoulder. 

“Yeah of course! Thanks for bringing a guest.” Lance nods towards Keith, not so subtly looking him up and down. Usually, people try to be more discreet but apparently not Lance casue either Keith is really reading into things or Lance just checked him out like they were in a fucking movie scene. 

“Yeah, it took a bit of effort but I knew he’d come around.” Shiro squeezes Keith’s shoulder before finally letting go. 

Keith is gonna fucking pummel his brother when they get home. 

“Did you like it?” 

Keith blinks at Lance cause, oh the question is being directed towards him. 

“Like what?” Keith responds like the complete idiot he is. 

Lance chuckles, all soft and gentle, the kind that made Keith wanna scream into a pillow. “The class? Yoga in general?” 

Keith attempts to slap together some form of a coherent answer. “Uh, yeah it was good.” 

Lance beams, despite his mediocre response. “Awesome! Will I see you next week then?” 

“Uh, maybe.” Keith nods along with another tight smile because he can’t take all this attention on him even if it is only from one person. 

“Okay! Well, I hope you do come.” Lance smiles and walks off with another wink. 

Was that- was that another innuendo?

Jesus fucking christ on a stick, Keith needs to chill out. And maybe take a cold shower. 

Both. Both are good. 

________

So Keith is right about the whole reason Shiro wanted to drag him to yoga class. 

Keith can pick up on the nuanced questions and glances. And the reason is obviously Lance. And the reason for Shiro’s need to introduce the two of them is the fact that Keith is a bit of a- recluse? Loner? Which were two really lame words but if Keith is being honest with himself, it’s kind of true. 

But that doesn’t mean he needs to meet anyone. Keith is perfectly content with his singleness. 

So no he doesn’t need to dwell on cute yoga instructors. 

______

And just because his Instagram search history has ‘Lance yoga’ at the top of the list means nothing. 

Just some simple curiosity. 

______

Keith goes back to work on Monday and all thoughts of yoga retreat to the back of his mind. He finally manages to fix that stupid link that wasn’t working for one of his clients. Has a performance meeting with his boss like a real adult and feels semi good about it. He goes to a motorcycle convention with Adam and Shiro and gets to geek out for a bit. 

Honestly it feels good. To have a good week where he feels like things just kind of fall into place. It’s like he has finally reached a point where everything has slowed down. No more school to stress him out. No more figuring out how the heck to actually go about getting an apartment. He doesn’t have to worry about Shiro and Adam in the air force anymore. Because now they are together and living together and very much in love. Everything is good. 

And if he cuddles his pillow at night and pretends it’s someone who wants to be there- well then no one needs to know. It’s not that big of a deal anyways. Because he doesn’t need another person because other people are complicated. 

______

Friday night rolls around and Keith waits for his weekly yoga invitation text. He heats up pasta leftovers and turns on The Office on his laptop while his dinner spins around in the microwave. 

His phone chimes as he collapses on the couch, brain hurting from the busy week at work. 

Shiro - hey I would invite you to yoga tomorrow but I'm pretty sick

Shiro - but feel free to go anyways :-)

Keith rolls his eyes. As if he would go to yoga alone. As if he would go unless anyone forces him to. He pulls his food out and eases onto the couch, slouching over like some sloppy bachelor and positions his laptop on the end of his knees. He thinks about Shiro’s text - mostly how he always uses the little dash to make a nose for his smiley face, god his brother is literally a grandfather. But the thought of seeing Lance again makes his tummy swirl a bit, unsure if it is in a good way or bad way. He does enjoy the actual workout that yoga offered, don’t get him wrong. Stretching is important and he did like how it made him feel. 

But. 

Also. 

There was the very obvious fact that the instructor was gorgeous and very friendly and has really nice legs and- 

Keith huffs, frustrated with his stupid, stupid thoughts. Going back would be admitting to himself that he’s interested in him. Which leads to pursuing him. Which takes a fuck ton of mental energy. Which Keith really isn’t fond of. He’s more of a sit back and see what happens kind of person. Has attainable goals and effective ways to achieve them the way that he wants. Relationships are a whole other category of- something. It has way to many factors and uncertainty- not that he is thinking about what it would be like to be with Lance. He’s only met him once for christ sake. 

He finishes his dinner and absentmindedly scrubs the dish in the sink, watching the bubbles swirl around in the bowl. 

Dishes are running loudly in his dishwasher and he takes a casual look at the gym class schedule. See’s the saturday morning 9:00 am classes with Lance McCLain. 

Casually switches over to instagram to type in his name. Casually finds his profile. Notices- casually- that it isn’t private. Casually scrolls through and watches every yoga video on there. 

Not so casually accidentally likes a photo from 10 weeks ago and proceeds to freak out. 

____

Keith goes to the gym in the morning. He does not bring the mat Shiro let him borrow last week. Instead he brings his headphones and heads to the punching bags, wrapping his hands up and blasting Alice In Chains. The bags are just within eyesight of the yoga room, where Lance was teaching. Not that Keith finds that- well not that he- nevermind. 

Punch. 

Punch. 

Kick. 

Pause to breath and look into the room. 

Another combo. 

One more. 

One more glance to long, long legs pressing back. 

Before he realizes, an hour passes and people file out of the room as he gets in one last combination, his shoulders aching with that good satisfaction. 

“Hey!” He hears as soon as he tears his headphones from his ears. 

Keith turns and sees Lance with pink cheeks and a different pair of brightly patterned leggings, this time multi-colored triangles. 

“Hi.” Keith mumbles, occupying himself with unwrapping his hands. 

Lance doesn’t need an invitation to keep going. “I didn’t see you in class.” 

Is that- disappointment in his voice? No, Keith is reading into it too much. Again. 

“Um, yeah I uh, I usually do kickboxing on the weekends so.” Keith sends his half-assed answer out into the space between them. 

Lance nods, glancing at his hands then over to the bag. “Well uh, I teach another beginner class at a studio downtown on Tuesday nights, if that works better for you.” A more hopeful, curious tone this time. 

“Oh, um yeah maybe.” Keith gives him a tight smile, cringing at his lame and slightly mean responses. 

“Cool.” Lance grins and gives him a singular nod, before turning with a wave of his hand to say bye. “See you around!” 

Keith just returns it with that tight grin you give to strangers on the street when you make accidental eye contact and he kind of hates himself for it. 

_______

After his shower he collects his phone from the nightstand. Usually he has close to zero notifications waiting on his lockscreen, yet one from instagram sits just underneath the time. 

StretchinLance has requested to follow you

Keith plops on his bed and slides the notification open, instagram lighting up and Lance’s tiny profile picture of him smiling that same bright smile. 

He stares at it for a second, unsure if he really wants to press accept because that means that Keith is saying “yes, go ahead, please keep interacting with me.” Not that it would be a bad thing if that happens. But still. At this point in his life, this is like second base. 

Oh fuck it. 

_______

StretchinLance is now following you 

_______

Monday night, Keith meets Adam and Shiro for dinner at the local pizza place, Shiro being well enough again and wanting to get out of the house. 

Their conversation topics are pretty standard as they wait for their food. Adam complains politely about his students crappy first drafts of their papers. Shiro talks about the “lovely” (Shiro’s words, not Keith’s) soup that the nurse from the rehab facility brought him while he was sick, Adam commenting that he could have made him soup too. 

Keith and Shiro make a face at each other, knowing full well that Adam can not cook as well as Marcy from rehab. 

Keith doesn’t talk much, but that’s nothing new. He’s more of a listener. An observer. Preferring to sit back and watch his pseudo-parents bicker like an old married couple. 

Speaking of-

“So, um I think we have finally set a date.” Shiro says once there’s a lull in conversation with a smile Keith knows he’s trying to contain. 

Keith sits up from the back of the booth. “Like, for the wedding?” 

The both nodded eagerly and by the subtle movement of their arms Keith knows their clasping hands. Their faces shift to something waiting, waiting for- 

Oh right! “Um, that’s great!” Keith exclaims, watching relaxed relief melt onto their faces. Keith attempts to keep up a happy face, but if he’s being honest, he’s relieved when their food arrives soon after. Because he’s- happy. He is. He swears he is. He’s happy for them because Shiro and Adam have been through hell and back and through every up and down and change and heartbreak and now they made it back to to this happy and content place. And Keith is happy for them, he really is. 

But. 

But, he can’t help but feel scared. And his reasons may sound dumb but, but it’s something he’s never been able to shake. 

So he keeps up the happy face, pushing doubting thoughts out as he eats 3-star pizza and watches the fiance's across from him emit this kind of subdued excitement. 

And he is happy for them. 

But that gnawing in his stomach that’s been there forever is hard to ignore. 

_______

Saturday comes quicker than expected and Keith is not one to break routine so he’s back at the gym and running around the indoor track that overlooks the pool below. 

While he’s said before that he didn’t hate yoga, this is much more his style when it comes to a workout. Things that go fast and hard, leaving you with quick breaths and a good ache in your muscles. He’s on his second mile now, feet starting to feel it, legs starting to feel it. But he keeps going, his pounding heart attempting to overpower his music. He likes this feeling. When he’s kickboxing or running, everything is left behind. Just him and the track with the music and the hairs of his bangs slipping out of his headband. 

So he’s not too thrilled when he runs into someone, sending them flying and sprawling and letting out sounds of surprise and pain as they skid harshly onto the ground. 

“Fuck!” Keith groans, holding his knee as he lifts his head to look at the angry red and now beginning to bleed from track burn. 

“Oh my god I am so sorry!” A shrill voice says beside him, a slight discomfort in their voice as well as he’s sure they are also hurting in some way or another. 

Keith pushes himself upright and winces as he looks at his elbow and yep, that is also bleeding. Great. 

“Shit you’re bleeding, Keith, are you okay?” The voice is frantic and Keith looks up to see who he collided with and also how do they know his name and- oh god it’s Lance. 

Lance is crawling over to him, obviously not as scraped up as Keith. “Shit, that looks like it hurts.”

Keith still hasn’t said anything partly out of shock partly out of annoyance slash anger and partly out of embarrassment. And when he finally does say something, it’s-

“What the fuck were you doing standing on the track?”

Lance obviously does not expect this, reeling back with a confused scowl. 

“What?” 

“You shouldn't stand on the track.” Keith waves his hands for emphasis, but fails at his facade as he winces cause fuck his hands are scraped to and that stings like a bitch.

Lance’s scowl is still plastered on his face as he folds his arms over his chest, puffing it out. “Well I was trying to watch my nephews swim lessons cause only parents are allowed down at the viewing bleachers. And you! You should have watched where you were going! Do you run with your eyes closed or something!?” Lance rattles off his explanation and insults with sweeping gestures and equally dramatic facial expressions. 

Keith rolls his eyes, moving to stand up because he really doesn’t want to deal with this right now. But his fucking hands sting and so do his knees and his hip and-

“I should go get a first aid kit.” Lance states, voice a bit deflated and defeated. 

“I don’t need a-”

But Lance is already waving his hand in his face, standing up. “A bup bup bup! Stay right there and I’ll be back.” 

Keith scowls and watches as Lance scurries off to the front desk, a determination in his eyes. Keith settles with his back against the railing on the edge of the track, moving his legs to the side so no one else would trip. Why did he keep running into Lance? Like literally running into him, this time. Not that Keith was thinking about it too much. Because he has already talked himself through this. Has already played out all the scenarios in his head and none of them work. So he’s fine staying objective acquaintances or whatever this is becoming. 

Lance comes back with a red pack in his hands, quickly crouching down with neosporin and bandages. 

“Lance please stop-” Keith huffs, cause he doesn’t need this and especially not from Lance. 

“Would you stop complaining and let me help you? Jesus.” Lance snaps back, muttering to himself something about ‘stubborn’ and ‘insufferable’ as he slips on latex gloves and carefully spreads the neosporin on Keith’s knees. 

Keith gives up with the arguing and opts to watch Lance and his careful hands. They’re quite as Lance patches him up, two older power walkers eyeing them as they round the track. 

“There! All done.” Lance sits back on his heels, giving Keith a once over to check that he’s got it all. Keith’s knees and hands are wrapped up, as well as a bandaid on his elbow. 

“Thanks,” Keith grunts as Lance helps him to his feet. This is gonna fuck up his workout schedule for sure. Whatever. 

“Are you okay? Do you need- well, I don’t know. Do you need anything?” Lance rambles, eyes darting from Keith to the floor. 

“Uh, no I think I’m good.” Keith replies, still trying to figure out what’s going on in Lance’s head. 

Lance nods, still following him as they walk to the lockers so Keith can get his stuff. 

“I didn’t see you at yoga on tuesday.” It all comes out in a rush, and Keith pauses before opening the locker. 

“Huh?”

“I uh- well I just thought- nevermind.” Lance shakes his head. “Sorry, nevermind.” 

Is he really upset about that? That Keith didn’t go to yoga? Keith slowly pulls his bag from the locker. 

“Sorry, I kind of forgot.” Keith admits. Because he honestly did. It was a very offhand comment last weekend and- and did Lance expect him to go? 

Lance’s face pulls up into something a little too casual. “Oh, yeah of course. No problemo!” 

Keith slips his bag over his shoulder, carefully watching the man in front of him going through a plethora of microexpressions. 

“Um, well thanks for the uh-” he gestures to his injuries, “Ya know. But I’m gonna head out.” They’re just standing in front of each other now, with shuffling feet and eyes. 

“Yeah, of course. I mean, it’s no big deal. Yeah. See ya around!” Lance gives a little wave-slash-salute and practically scurries out of the locker room. 

Keith feels a bit fuzzy after their interaction, and appreciates the drizzly rain he’s met with as he walks out to...his...bike… fuck. He looks from his hands to his bike to his hands again and grits his teeth, accepting the painful ride home. It’s only ten minutes but still. Even more painful was that conversation he just had. Barely even a conversation. He’s still confused as to why Lance was so jarred by him not going to yoga on tuesday. He shoves his helmet on his head and tries to push it out of his mind. It doesn’t matter, in the long run. Cause this wasn’t gonna be anything. Even if he was interested, it’s just not… it’s just not something he wants. It’s not something he needs. A relationship that is. Never has been, never will. 

__________

The next Saturday comes and goes and Keith only kind of considers going with Shiro to yoga. Only a little bit. He just wants to know why Lance acted so weird in the locker room last week. Keith went a whole week without looking at Lance’s instagram and he hates to say that he’s proud of that fact. 

Shiro texted him last night inviting him, per usual. 

Shiro - I know you’ll probably say no, but would you like to join me for yoga tomorrow? 

Keith - no thanks 

Shiro - Keith

Keith - shiro 

Keith - I just don’t want to go 

Shiro - why not 

Keith - I just don’t 

Shiro - Is it because of Lance? 

Keith - why would it be because of him 

Shiro - I don’t know. I just thought it would be good for you to get out and meet people 

Keith - well I’m fine 

Keith realizes he was a bit harsh but he’s tired of Shiro’s meddling. Just because he has this happy life now and is in love and shit doesn’t mean that Keith needs that too. He’s set boundaries for himself. Boundaries that work and that keep him sane. 

He doesn’t need to fall in love. 

____

StretchinLance sent you a message 

Keith doesn’t want to say that his heart moved a bit too fast at his screen lighting up as he’s curled in bed pretending to go to sleep. 

StretchinLance sent you a message 

He thumbs it open and looks at the red dot tucked against the arrow in the corner of his screen. What could Lance possible have to say? They haven't talked since the day on the track and it’s not like Lance is still fixated on the fact that Keith hasn’t been going to yoga. 

He opens it. Feeds into his impulsive curiosity. 

StretchinLance - hey!

Thats- thats it? He’s just trying to talk? Keith scowls at his screen becuase fuck this is exactly what he doesn’t like about all this. 

Kkogane - hey 

StretchinLance - howve you been? 

Kkogane - fine 

Keith desperately wants to chuck his phone out the window from how awkward he feels. 

StretchinLance - cool cool 

There’s a couple minutes of no messages before many pop up in quick succession. 

StretchinLance - So I just wanted to apologize for the whole track thing again 

StretchinLance - I think I was kind of a dick to you 

StretchinLance - or like maybe not a dick but still, like I was weird about it 

StretchinLance - and idk I’ve just been thinking about it a lot and I wanted to apologize for anything I did 

StretchinLance - so yeah

Keith rereads the messages, eyes squinting. Why is he apologizing? Yeah he was annoying but it’s not like he was a total asshole. 

Kkogane - you’re fine man 

Keith goes for the casual approach. Trying to be nice about it but not give any indication that he wants to continue the conversation. He puts his phone face down on his nightstand, making sure that Do Not Disturb is on and rolls over in his bed, pulling the covers to his chin. He doesn’t need people like Lance in his life right now. He just doesn’t.

______

“Lance asked about you.” 

What the fuck. 

Another week another and then another Saturday and another day of not going to yoga. This time he makes sure that when he goes to the gym, that Lance will not be there. He checks the gym class schedule and well avoids Lance’s class. Even if this fucks up Keith’s usual schedule of going to the gym in the morning. Whatever. It doesn’t matter. 

Cause now he’s kicking the shit out of his brother and enjoying it very much. 

“Oomf!” Shiro grunts as he’s pushed backward, Keith kicking firmly into the pads on his hands. “Geez Keith, chill out man.” 

Keith kicks even harder. 

In a small break between combos where Keith stops to catch his breath is when Shiro says it: 

“Lance asked about you.” 

Keith looks at him, huffing and confused. “What?”

“Lance? The yoga instructor? He asked about you.”

Keith walks over to grab his water bottle, deciding that apparently Shiro isn’t gonna let him keep going until they talk about this. 

“Why is he asking about me.” Keith mutters. 

Shiro sits on the bench beside his brother. “He thinks you’re mad at him.”

“Why does he care so much.”

“Keith.” 

Ugh not the dad voice. 

“Would it kill you to be nice to people who want to get to know you?”

Keith whips his head up. “Shiro I barely know the guy. How am I supposed to know if he wants to get to know me?”

Shiro sighs and tips his head against the wall. “Keith, he’s obviously interested in you. If someone is asking about you they are interested.”

Seriously? This is the last thing that Keith wants right now. He doesn’t want attention or someone to be interested. Why get involved with someone if you know it’s not going to work out, ya know? 

“Shiro you know I don’t want to date anyone right now.”

“Keith that’s what you’ve said for the entirety of your life.” 

“And it’s still true.” Keith begins to get up to- well he’s not sure. But Shiro grabs his arm, pulling him back down. 

“Keith. I’ve been trying to understand why you’ve been so insistent on being alone but I don’t even know anymore.” 

Keith hates how tired and just- defeated his brother sounds. Desperately trying to understand. To help. To encourage. Shiro practically raised him and now he’s feeling like he’s failing with Keith. Keith hates that. Hates that he’s so- abnormal when it comes to relationships and intimacy. 

Shiro looks to the other side of the room, the small wrinkle between his eyebrows starting to crease. “Keith, I just want you to be happy. And I know that you’re going to say that you are, and that you don’t need a relationship to be happy. That’s all true. But I just- I can feel that you want something. You’re just not letting yourself. 

Keith feels like someone throat punched him. How is it that Shiro hits the nail on the head every time. Every. Damn. Time. Keith’s throat begins to burn and he clenches his jaw in hopes to stop whatever is trying to spill out. 

“I don’t want to do this now Shiro.” Not now. Not in the middle of the gym. Not ever. 

“Keith you can’t avoid this- whatever it is- forever.” 

But Keith is already standing up and grabbing his towel and water bottle and bag, giving Shiro a quick “you coming or what” glance, before leaving the room becuase he just needs some fucking air. 

The drive home is quiet as rain starts to drizzle onto the hood like an angsty music video. 

_________

His apartment is dark when he gets home, the winter evenings coming earlier and earlier. Keith usually doesn’t mind it. But now Shiro has got him thinking. Like, really Thinking. 

It’s got him thinking as he pulls a bundle of papers and photos bound with a rubber band from the back of a forgotten corner of his closet. As he rifles through the photos and gives himself a headache from all the feelings that rush back and hit him a rude awakening that he knew he would get as soon as he looked at his mom and dad standing in the kitchen of their apartment. Pictures of a tiny, newborn Keith wrapped up in a yellow blanket in his mother’s arms, his dad smiling down at the two of them. The photos are nice. Happy little snapshots. 

But he was a mistake to begin with. Unplanned. Those smiles from his parents were short lived. As Keith got older, the fights got bigger. More suitcases packed and unpacked then he could count. Court appearances for custody. Then the getting back together again. Then breaking up. Then the car accident, and Keith starting 7th grade sitting in the principal's office as the social worker explained the “unfortunate situation.” 

Showing Keith that no matter how hard you try. No matter how much love you feel. No matter how good it is. It all ends in a wreck. 

So Keith wrapped up the photos and stuffed them back in his closet for the next time he needs a reminder of why he doesn’t do this. Why he doesn’t do relationships. Why he doesn’t bother trying. 

And he’ll pretend that everything is good. He’ll pretend that he’s not worried for Shiro and Adam because just because they broke up before doesn’t mean they’ll do it again. He’ll pretend to believe it all. In true love and all that. 

And everything will be fine. 

_________

Keith wishes he got a little break after his Shiro-induced-crisis but the world isn’t that kind. 

He’s at a coffee shop doing work because his tiny desk in his room was starting to get stuffy. It’s raining again and Keith’s kind of in love with it, the leaves and his coffee sitting at a perfect temperature and fresh off beating pidge on Words-With-Friends makes everything seem okay for a moment. 

Until. 

“Keith! Hey!” 

Lance towers over him, an iced drink in his hand and his neck wrapped in an almost comically large scarf. 

“Um, hi.” Keith gives him a tight smile and tries to not be a douche. 

“How are your knees and hands and such?” Lance gestures with his drink and the ice sloshes around in the cup. 

“Uh, they’re good. Getting better.” Keith nods, trying to avoid Lance’s eyes but jesus they are so blue. 

“That’s good!” Lance bounces on his toes a bit, and his eyes flick down to Keith’s laptop. “Whatcha workin on? Are you in school?”

“Uh, no, It’s work stuff.” 

“What kind of work?” Lance leans against the large post near Keith’s spot and Keith feels like he should invite him to sit down but he- oh what the fuck. 

“Um, do you wanna sit?”

“Oh! Sure!” Lance’s face lights up as he plops down and begins unwinding his large scarf. It’s as big as Keith thought, as the process takes a bit. Lance lets out a woosh of air as he neatly folds the scarf and set it to the side. Keith watches the whole thing with a curious eye, wondering what kind of person folds their scarves so neatly. Maybe he just needs to chill. 

“Sooo, you said you were doing work stuff?” Lance sips at his drink. 

“Um, I do web development stuff.” 

“Oh cool! I didn’t peg you as a tech kinda guy but that’s super neat.” And if literally anyone else has said those words they might have sounded condescending but Lance made it sound genuine and kind. 

“Thanks.” Keith grimaces, forcing himself to take the compliment.

And after Keith asks a follow up question like a good conversationalist, they kind of- just start talking? They fall into this easy back and forth flow, asking each other about the mundane details of their lives. But the way Lance talks is nothing short of exciting. Mesmerizing. Definitely not mundane. Keith’s laptop screen went dark a while ago, and Lance drink leaves a pool of condensation around the bottom. 

Their conversation about their pet histories is interrupted by a Lance phone ringing. 

“Hello sunshine!” Lance greets warmly. 

And oh- does- is Lance with someone? The weird feeling in his stomach is new to Keith, as he had already established with himself that he wasn’t going to get involved. 

“-yeah. No I was gonna order the navy ones…. Yeah does that work?..... Mmhmm…. Okay…. Cool thanks buddy…”

Buddy? Keith tries to pretend he’s not totally eavesdropping on Lance’s phone call. 

“Alright… love you...bye…” 

Keith looks up from his laptop as Lance sets his phone face down on the table. 

“Sorry about that, my roommate found a deal on some pillows and he wanted to see if he should snag ‘em” 

Ahhh. His roomate. Jesus Keith chill out. 

“No worries.” Keith smiles, a real honest to god smile and wow why does it feel so good? 

Their conversation continues for a bit longer, Lance diving right back in where they left off, before saying that he had a class to get to. 

“Yeah I’m teaching the rest of the evening.” Lance said, starting the process of wrapping himself in his scarf. 

“Okay, uh have a good time?” Keith isn’t sure why it came out as a question but here we are. 

But Lance takes it with his signature glowing smile. “Thanks!” Then suddenly his face shifts slightly, something unsure and careful.” I’ve got a beginner class at 7, if you have the time tonight. No pressure though.” 

Keith looks up at him, the shy, scarf covered man standing in front of him. 

And Keith surprises himself and Lance by saying: “Yeah, I’ve got time.” 

________

The yoga class is similar to the one Lance taught before. Only this time, twice as much eye contact. 

And Keith doesn’t know if he likes it or not. 

________

He also gets a snapchat from Shiro asking: ‘why do i see you at a yoga studio on snap maps’ 

To which Keith replies: ‘why are u on snapchat ur like 60 years old’ 

To which he gets a pleasant photo of Shiro smiling and flipping him the bird. 

________

Things speed up after that. Not in the sense that they are like- getting together. No, definitely not. But just the frequency of which Keith sees Lance has increased. It starts off as the weekly tuesday night yoga class. Soon that becomes grabbing beers at the brew pub across the street afterwards. Which turns into Keith teaching, no, attempting to teach Lance some kickboxing. 

“I’m teaching you stuff so you gotta teach me something!” Lance had said, one night as they sipped on too expensive IPA’s at the bar counter. 

So Keith teaches Lance some combos and he does okay. His muscles are long and lean, and not exactly built like Keith’s. During Keith’s demonstrations, he catches Lance staring more than once. Which is fine. Because Keith has stared at Lance so he’s not gonna let it bother him that it’s being reciprocated. 

Shiro backs off a bit, but still gets the occasional screenshot of snapmaps when Lance and Keith are in the same location, followed by the ‘raised eyebrows emoji’. Which a) his brother and snapchat are just...no. And b) why does Shiro have Lance’s snap? Whatever. 

And it’s all fine. Keith knows his feelings will either fizzle out or he’ll just have to put a little more effort into stuffing them down like usual. Because Lance has to go and be attractive and kind and nice and encouraging and so many good, good things that it makes Keith feel a little guilty. And him being guilty makes him recede back into his own space, into his own head. And two weeks in a row he doesn’t go to yoga and he cancels drinks afterwards. Which Lance picks up on like fucking blood hound becuase late the second tuesday night that Keith is a no-show he gets a text:

Lance - hey, are you okay? I just haven't heard from you much 

Keith - yah just busy with work 

Lance - gotcha. It wasn’t anything I did right? I know I can be a bit of a handful hahaha 

Keith frowns at his screen. Handful? 

Keith - you didn’t do anything wrong Lance 

Lance - okay :) Wellll lemme know if you need anything? Do you still wanna swim this saturday. 

Keith lets out a groan and flings his head back onto his pillow. And yeah he knows he’s being dramatic but god he does not think he can handle Lance in swim trunks right now. But he’s already been absent for two weeks straight and no matter how much he’s gonna pull back in his head, he’s not gonna be an asshole to someone as nice as lance 

Keith - yeah I’m still up for it

Lance - sweeeeetttt !!!!! see you on saturday !!!

Lance - did you wanna borrow a pair of my goggles ?? 

Lance - I have a couple extra pairs 

Lance - oh my gosh can I bring a swimcap for youuuuu ?!?!?!?!? 

Lance - I’m going to you can’t stop me ;))))

Keith grins and dives in, fingers trying to keep up with Lance, and he finds himself staying up too late texting him and texting him trying to ignore the fact that he’s spiraling into something he’s not gonna be able to control 

_________

It’s Friday night and Keith can’t sleep and because every time he closes his damn eyes he sees Lance in swim trunks, wet and smiling and laughing. 

________

It’s Saturday morning and Keith is pulling his sweats up over his swim trunks, his hands shaking becasue he’s a terrible person and he’s just gonna break Lance’s heart and why is he even doing this if he knows he’s gonna fuck it up. 

But he sucks it up and pushes it down and shoves his helmet on his head and goes to the gym. 

Five minutes into swimming with Lance and the first time he’s playfully splash with a wave of water with that mischievous smile hiding behind the water he knows he’s thoroughly and utterly fucked. 

________

“Shiro why do we have to do this so early?” Keith grumbles, buttoning the crisp white shirt. 

“Because there’s a good deal on suits right now and we’re trying to save money.” 

Keith huffs and shoves on the suit jacket, a deep maroon and looks at himself in the mirror before emerging from the curtain where Adam and Shiro sit like a pair of proud parents. 

“Don’t you dare fucking show emotion.” Keith scowls. “You’re getting married, not me.”

Shiro takes a moment to compose his face. “I like the maroon a lot.” 

“Same.” Adam smiles. 

“Great let’s get it and go.” Keith begins to take the jacket off- but Shiro is rising to his feet. 

“Wait, does it fit right? Lemme go get the tailor.” And Shiro is rushing off with purpose, leaving Keith with the jacket half on and Adam snickering on the couch in front of him. 

“He’s fretting too much over this wedding.” Adam sighs but a smile is on his face. 

“Should’ve eloped.” Keith smirks, settling in next to Adam. 

There’s a moment of silence that Keith has always liked with Adam. No obligation to say anything but the opportunity is still there if he wants. 

“Can I ask about Lance?” Adam asks quietly. 

Keith sighs. “What about him.” 

“The fact that you like him and are very clearly pushing away a great guy who could be really good for you.” 

“Jesus.” Keith closes his eyes. “Stop being sensical.” 

“Just stating the obvious.” Adam shrugs. “Why are you pulling back?”

“Because it’s just not gonna work.” 

“How do you know that?” 

Adam’s voice is calm and kind and it makes Keith feel like he’s back in his freshman year of college, freaking out over the phone over his classes and Adam speaking with his slow, methodical way. 

“Because he deserves better than me and I don’t- I don’t wanna fuck it up.” 

Adam nods. “Maybe. But how do you know that if you’re not even gonna try. You’ve never been one to quit Keith.” 

It’s not so much a full punch to the stomach, but still a substantial poke. Because Adam is right. He doesn’t quit. He didn’t drop out of highschool when he wanted to- mostly because of Shiro. He finished his degree. Got a job that he wanted after politely begging the company after a less than impressive interview. He didn’t quit. But those things weren’t- those things weren’t another person. 

“It’s different Adam.” Keith replied, fiddling with the tag on the end of the suit jacket. 

“How so?”

“Because Lance is a human being. It’s something I can’t control.” 

“That’s true.” Adam hums, nodding pensively in his wise grandfather type way. “But I mean, why not give it a shot kiddo.” 

Kiddo. Jesus Christ. And he knows Adam is throwing him some solid ‘why not’ logic, but Keith’s brain is fighting back with some ‘but what if insert-bad-thing happens’. 

“I’ll think about it.” Keith decides to close out the conversation as Shiro comes back with a tailor and forces Keith back on his feet to get poked and prodded. 

__________

Before he can make a decision about whether or not he’s going to reach out, Keith gets a text from Lance. 

Lance - hey! I’m cancelling class tues night because they’re doing some painting this week, but would you still wanna grab drinks? 

Lance - at like 7 ish 

Lance - or earlier or later 

Lance - whatever works for you 

Keith watches the messages flood in one at a time, but hurried. He can’t help but chuckle at the way he texts, just like he talks. 

But. 

Drinks. 

Means talking and falling and laughing and falling and getting less and less sober which makes Keith make decisions his subconscious wants him to make. But Adam’s voice nags at his brain. 

Why not give it a shot. 

Keith - 7 sounds good 

___________

Keith had forgotten how much of a fresh breath of air Lance was. His smile makes Keith physically relax his shoulder, his laugh making him untense his jaw. 

“Keith!” Lance exclaims, swooping in for a hug and Keith kind of melts when he feels Lance’s chest rumble with a satisfied hum. 

“Hey.” Keith gives a small smile back, not being able to help it. 

“Drinks! Let’s get you liquored up my friend!” Lance shimmy’s his hips and guides them back to the bar. 

Lance buys their first rounds after Keith tries and fails to pay for his own. And soon their on their second round, keith insisting he pay this time and Keith’s cheeks hurt from smiling and he thinks to himself ‘why did I go so long without seeing him?’

“So,” Lance turns to him a bit more, knees knocking. “Why have you been dippin’ on yoga. You’re gonna lose your flexibility.” He adds at the end to make it seem less like he’s calling Keith out. 

Keith sets his glass down. “Um, I’ve just been busy I guess. With work. And Shiro has been dragging me around doing wedding stuff so.” Keith shrugged, hoping his excuses would make the cut. 

Lance nodded, his finger swiping through a condensation ring on the bar table. “How is the wedding stuff going?” 

“It’s good- got fitted for a tux the other day which was boring as hell.” 

This makes Lance laugh and in turn, Keith smiles. But then the silence that follows settles too much and too heavy and Keith’s mind begins to scramble. 

But Lance, intuitive as ever orders them another round and ask Keith if he wants to play pool. And because Keith, in this moment, would do anything to stay with Lance for a bit longer, accepts. 

_______

Lance wins barely, knocking the last ball into the pocket with victorious whoop that gets him many eyes from the other bar patrons. He’s still gloating when they close out their tabs and walk out into the evening air and Keith watches Lance zip his jacket up to his chin, tucking down into it. It’s stupidly cute and Lance has this small flush on his cheeks going from the drinks and their both a little giggley and Lance is still teasing Keith for losing at pool. 

“I deserve a prize or something for being so amazing at pool.” Lance spins around, sacrificing the warmth of his pockets to swing his hands out as he turns, still beaming and glowing. They round the corner to where they both parked near the brick wall of the back of the building when Lance slumps against the bricks and sighs with content. 

“Oh man, we’re gonna have to play again so I can beat you again.” Lance snickers looking up at Keith who moves to stand in front of him. 

Keith watches Lance stare at him and he thinks ‘this man is so beautiful it’s not fair’ so he leans in, snatching his collar in his fingers and kisses him. 

Lance immediately melts back in, like he was waiting for it- expecting it, even. Keith feels hands settle on his hips as he pushes forward, pressing Lance to the brick and crowding into his space as Lance hums into his mouth. 

Lance kisses in an all encompassing way, with the same passion he goes through life with and Keith swears he could get drunk off of it. So drunk off of it that he wonders why the hell he pulls an inch away to say-

“I uh- I’m not really looking for a relationship right now.” Their breaths crowd around their faces in grey clouds. 

Keith watches Lance’s face falter for a moment before he leans back in for a firm press of their lips. 

“Then we can just keep doing what we’re doing.” Lance smiles against his lips. 

“Like, friends with benefits?” Keith's fuzzy mind just needs to clarify and make sure that yes that is what Lance meant. 

“Yeah,” Lance shrugs, tugging Keith’s hips flush with his and that gets Keith to lean back in and swallow up his breath and tug at his lips and think oh no. 

What the fuck did he just get himself in to? 

_____________

So. 

This thing with Lance. 

It continues in a similar fashion with an unintended, but very reliable schedule. 

They go to yoga on tuesday evenings where they ogle each other in the middle of class, Keith a little more than Lance because it's socially okay for him to be staring at the instructor.

That is followed by drinks and pool, or darts, or no game at all. 

Followed by going back to one of their apartments to make out and get each other off. 

And Keith usually never stays the night but a month into their arrangement he’s fresh off of a 12 hour day of work followed by too much whiskey and a really nice orgasm so he crashes on the couch with Lance smushed against his side, both with clothes still on. 

And when Keith is late to lunch with Shiro he gets one too many questions and Keith ends up spilling more about The Situation then he intended 

“Oh my god.” Shiro rubs his eyes with his hand harshly. “Keith that is not what I told you to do.”

Keith smacks his head on the table with as much exhaustive disappointment as his brother. “ I know,” He drones. 

Shiro shakes his head. “Wha-how, why?” 

Keith sighs. Because yeah his mind is going through the same stuff. 

“How do you manage go ignore all the good advice I give you? You got yourself friends-with-benefits-zoned.” 

Keith laughs at his brother’s term. “Yeah I’m a fuck up, I know.” 

“Keith, you’re not a fuck up.” Shiro turns on his Dad Voice for him. 

And yeah Keith knows that he’s made a monumental mistake that’s already biting him in the ass. 

“I know I fucked up. It already happened. I just- it’s good Shiro.” 

“The sex is good?” 

Which is a lovely time for their food to arrive and for them to receive and strange look from their server. 

Keith takes a large bite from his french toast. “Yes, the sex is good. Well, we haven't- It’s- nevermind.” Because no he’s not gonna explain to his brother while they eat breakfast that they haven't actually fucked. 

“Okay, that’s vague but I’m not gonna pry.” Shiro pauses. “So where do you want this to go with him. You like him yeah?” 

Jesus. This is already getting too much. Because yeah he enjoys spending time with Lance. But the boundaries he’s set for himself so his life doesn’t end up in a dumpster fire are slowly melting away. Because every time they meet at the bar, in between the flirty touches, Keith is captivated by Lance. The way he looks at life. The way he loves his family. How he loves his job. His positive outlook that Keith has never quite mastered. And he can feel himself getting in too deep. 

“I- I like the sex. That’s all this is.” 

“So you’re using him for sex?” 

Keith drops his fork. “What the fuck? No!” 

Shiro laughs. “Just checking. So, do you actually like him or is it just a- I don’t know.” 

“An I don’t know.” 

Shiro must tell that Keith doesn’t have much else to say, so he drops it for now and they eat their food. 

____________

The show they were watching for a max of five minutes was long forgotten as soon as Keith crawled into Lance’s lap, and got those hands on his waist. Kissing Lance was fun. It was different every time, but reliable at the same time. It was heated breaths, but smiles and laughs in between and playfulness with long lingering presses of lips. 

It was just so fun. So good. 

But tonight Lance was… different. 

When they drove home from the bar, Lance was quieter than usual. Usually he sang a long to the radio, but this time he just let it play. Then when they got to Keith’s place, he put on a show. Usually they don’t even do that, just get right to the making out, but Lance suggested it so Keith turned on his laptop and let some hbo drama play while they settled into the couch. 

Lance settled in close, leaning his head on Keith’s shoulder, hand resting upwards on the couch waiting for Keith to take it. Keith didn’t. Boundaries. Holding hands was a relationship thing. Cuddling was almost a relationship thing. But he let it slide because Lance was warm and comfy and he kinda wanted it. 

But. 

Relationships. No. No no no no Keith. 

So Keith turns his head and noses at Lance’s cheek until Lance looks up smiling, pulling him in and Keith is crawling into his lap and their kissing and everything is good and nice and casual. 

Until. 

“mmm...Keith..mwait.” Lance mumbled against his lips. 

Keith pulls a fraction away and immediately sees uncertainty in Lance’s eyes. 

“What’s up?” Keith whisper, hands lowering from Lance’s chest to rest at his sides. 

“Um… nevermind.” Lance shakes his head, smiling and leaning in to pull a kiss from him again. Keith lets it slide. Lets it go by. 

But then Lance’s lips slow again and he lets out this big sigh, plopping his forehead on Keith’s shoulder. 

“I’m sorry.” Lance whispers. 

Keith pulls back again, this time moving off his lap. “What’s going on?” 

Lance leans over to put his face in his hands. “I’m sorry Keith.” 

Keith either is dumb or Lance is making no sense right now. “What are you sorry about? We don’t have to- if you’re not feeling it tonight that’s okay-”

“No, no no it’s not that. Well kinda. No, it’s-” Lance lets out a frustrated groan. “I can’t do this Keith.” 

“Do what?” Keith moves his legs off of Lance, sitting stiffly beside him and waiting for Lance to say something, anything. 

“The friends with benefits thing. I’m not that kinda person. I thought I could but I just- I like you too much and you don’t want anything serious so yeah.” Lance spits out quickly, all in one breath. And Keith wonders how long he’s been holding that one in. 

“Lance- that’s fine. It’s okay.” It’s okay, it really is and if Keith wasn’t a dumbass this would be the perfect time to say ‘i like you too lance let's go out.’ 

But Keith is a huge dumbass. 

“It’s okay Lance.” He consoles again, when he sees Lance plop his face back down in his hands. “Sorry if I led you on at all- I didn’t mean that.” Keith adds, like the huge fucking dumbass that he is. 

Lance lifts his head. “No, it’s fine Keith.” He offers him a soft, slightly downturned smile before reaching out for a handshake. “Friends?”

And because Keith is the universes’ biggest dumbass, he shakes his hand. “Friends.” 

________

“You shook. His hand.” Pidge gives him an incredibly unamused look over their laptop. 

“Yes.” 

“And you didn’t tell him you liked him back?”

“I don’t like him!” 

“Uh huh sure.” Her fingers tap a few keys, before looking up again. “Keith. Get your head of your impossibly small ass and go tell the poor boy who's probably eating ice cream by the bucketful and watching gilmore girls that you like him and wanna take him out to dinner.”

Keith scowls at them. “Pidge what the fuck.” 

“I’m not kidding Keith. I went a long with your ‘i’m not gonna be in a relationship becuase i’m a fuck up and don’t need it’ charade for a while. But you are not a fuck up. You have found a person you really like who actually likes you too. So stop sabotaging your happiness Keith for god's sake.”

They deliver this whole speech while continuously typing on their computer, but it hits Keith hard. Because he expects this kind of stuff from Shiro, even Adam. But pidge is always in his corner. Maybe this is them being in his corner in a different way. 

And their right is the thing. That’s the thing that pisses him off. 

And because Keith is starting to realize he's a huge dumbass, excuses himself from their table at the off brand coffee shop they met at and goes to get on his bike. 

It’s windy and a gust almost tips him over at a stop light but he rides forward trying to calm his breathing as he turns down the road he’s after and stops in front of the downtown community center. 

People in colorful leggings and zip-ups emerge from the front doors, chatting and carrying equally colorful mats rolled up under their arms. 

Keith lockes his helmet to his bike and takes another breath. And another. Hears Pidge’s and Shiros and Adams voices.

Becuase he’s let his dumb insecurities hold him back for so long and if he lets Lance slip away he knows he’ll never get over himself. Not when Lance is one of the most wonderful people to ever enter his life. Not when Lance texts him to check he got home okay after their tuesday night together. Not when Lance looks at him with that dopey smile and those dimples like Keith holds the whole world in his hands. 

He apologizes to the person he bumps into as they pass through the doors at the same time. The main room to his left is all hard-wood floors and at the front of the room Lance is slipping rolled mats into a large duffel bag while chatting with a lady with white hair. He’s smiling brightly, but there's a heaviness in his eyes that makes Keith’s chest hurt. Keith strides across the room, boots too loud on the wood beneath him, which is probably what gets Lance to look up and see him. 

“Um, Edith, would you excuse me for a moment?” Lance says politely to the woman. 

“Oh! Of course of course, you’re a busy boy. I’ll make sure to bring that recipe next class because my goodness it's a hit with the grandkids! And even though Carol burned hers the last time she made it, I’m sure you're a much more capable cook.” She pats him lovingly on the shoulder and shambles off. 

Keith shoves his hands in his pockets and waits while Lance puts the last mat in the bag. 

“What’s up?” Lance turns to him, giving him a smile that doesn’t quite give him the dimples that Keith is used to. 

“I just- I wanted to apologize. For the other night. For being weird.” Keith stumbles through. 

Lance nods. “That’s- you’re fine Keith. Really no need to apologize.”

“And I like you.” 

Lance’s eyes snap up. “What?”

“I like you too.” Keith feels his cheeks lifting. “And I should have said it the other day when you did and- I was scared so I didn’t. But I do.” 

Keith stops because Lance is starting to laugh and he’s rushing forward and holding Keith’s face in his hands. “I really really like you too Keith.” 

Keith smiles bigger than he probably ever has in his life as they press their smiles together. Definitely not the best kiss, teeth clacking together from their wide smiles colliding, but definitely Keith’s favorite. 

When they pull away Lance is still beaming at him, those dimples popping up and making Keith want to melt. 

“So I was thinking dinner instead of drinks on tuesday?” 

Lance laughs and pulls him to kiss him again. 

And the whole time Keith thinks why he took so damn long. 

___________

“Oh my gosh Keith, did a monkey do your tie?” Lance chuckles when he walks into the hotel room with two starbucks cups in his hands. 

Keith scowls at his boyfriend from his spot in front of the mirror where he’s been trying to tie his goddamn tie for the past half hour. 

Keith’s groan in frustration pulls another laugh from Lance as he sets the cups down to go help him. 

“Ya know, you didn’t have to pretend to not know how to do up your tie just so I could get up in your space.” Lance teases him as he undoes Keith’s ugly knot. 

“I didn’t.” Keith rolls his eyes, watching Lance smirk as loops and pulls and pushes the knot of the tie up snugly to his shirt collar. 

5 months ago Keith walked into the community center and pulled his head out of his ass. And now of course he had to invite his boyfriend to his brother’s wedding. Which was weird because this was kind of the whole reason he was so afraid to be with Lance in the first place. The fact that no matter how much you may promise forever to someone, it could all go to shit. 

But Lance makes Keith believe in forever. Or at least makes him believe in something that could turn into forever. 

“There!” Lance finished and pats him on the chest before smoothing his hands down his chest. “You look sexy in a button down.” Lance croons. 

“You’re not allowed to get me hot and bothered during my brothers wedding.” 

Lance laughs loudly and gives Keith a firm kiss before going off in search of the rest of his ensemble. Keith takes the time to tie his hair back in a low ponytail and shrug on his suit jacket. When he walks out of the bathroom Lance is clipping his suspenders to the front of his navy slacks and damn. Okay. yeah that’s a really good look. 

“Oooh baby you’re looking good!” Lance sings, those dimples showing up as he saunters over. 

Keith snorts. “I was going to say you look handsome too.” Keith tugs Lance close by his suspenders which earns him a deep blush from Lance. 

“Are you nervous?” Lance talks quietly, nitpicking at Keith’s suit. 

“I’m not the one getting married.” 

“You can still be nervous. You’re giving a speech.” 

“I wrote it down. It’s in my pocket.” 

Lance smiles at him. “I’m sure it’ll be lovely.” 

They kiss sweetly and Keith is so damn happy he could float. Five months ago Keith didn’t really think he was going to enjoy this wedding. But it’s funny how new people slowly help you shift your perspective. He didn’t realize how much Lance makes him feel lighter. Makes him feel better. Makes him want to be better. 

“You ready?” Lance gives him one last peck. 

Keith nods and grabs his hand as he adjusts his boutonniere on his lapel and exits the hotel room, ready to go through this wedding with another hand in his. 

*

End.


End file.
